Regret
by Sunni E. Gertz
Summary: Snape's thought's from the movie as before, during, and somewhat after he blasts Dumbledore off of the Astronomy Tower. Quotes are from memory so I apologize. I also suck at summaries. .


"Go, Severus." He said to me. Dumbfounded I stared but a moment longer at the only father figure I had ever known, then turned and made my exit. On the way down the stairs of the astronomy tower, I saw the bane of my existence, Harry Potter. The ungrateful prat who stole her eyes, but none of her intelligence, none of her beauty, none of that being I had so loved. I stared at him, stopping but for an instant before I began my descent once more. Did he know that he was our king in this vicious game of Wizard's chess? Did he know of our Queen's master plan? Would he, the 'chosen one' ever know how important he really was; That so many were prepared to jump in front of him in self sacrifice at a moments notice? How many people would die because of his ignorance? Quite frankly, I never knew I was such an inquisitvie fellow. I allowed myself a half smile and headed for my quarters, where I was to wait until my fellow Deatheaters arrived from the Vanishing Cabinet.

0000000000000

I don't know what came over me. One minute, I stared into the fire, the next, I began to trek back to the Astronomy Tower. Something there beckoned me, whispered my name. So I stepped silently under the floorboards of the highest level of the tower, once again spotting the bane of my existence. He looked at me, confused, panicked. I placed a finger to my lips to hush the petulant boy. He slightly nodded, and I took my leave for the higher level. I silently prayed that the Fates would smile at me for once in my God forsaken life, but of course they would but frown at me once more.

"Do it Draco," Bellatrix hissed, "Kill him!"

"Seems Draco doesn't have the stomach," Fenrir chortled, "Just like his Father."

"Shut up!" Draco barked, turning his head back to face his prey. Dumbledore backed to the railing and stopped.

"Draco, you're not a killer." Dumbledore whispered.

I stopped at Draco's side and placed my hand on his shoulder knowingly. He slowly let his wand drop and I stared at the man I loved more than the world, the one man who was always kind to me. 'Dammit all!' I thought, 'Think of everything this bastard has done to you Severus! He's used you time after time! Hate him, loathe him; KILL HIM!'

"Severus," Dumbledore stared at me, the twinkle long gone from his weary eyes. "Please.." He pleaded. I knew then it had to be done. Tightening my already stoic face, I lifted my wand, and prayed for his forgiveness.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green flash pierced his body and he toppled over the railing from the impact. Down his body fell, almost in slow motion. 'You don't hate him.' My mind reasoned, all too late. 'Even abused boys will still always do what makes their Fathers proud.' After that thought, I heard the sickening crunch of breaking bone. I smirked, the way I knew best how to conceal the emotion I felt. "Come, Draco," I mused. "We have work to do."

000000000000

"Stupefy!" Potter yelled at me as Bellatrix danced around Hagrid's flaming Hut. A simple nonverbal protego charm stopped the spell in it's tracks, I could hear him thinking the spell a mile away. 'Though if it were a killing curse, would you stop him?' I wondered. "Fight back you COWARD!" He stomped towards me, readying a spell.

Sectumsempra, MY spell.

"Sectumsempra!" He yelled and I once again flicked him and his spell away. He fell pathetically on his back, too dazed to get up. I began to approach him slowly.

"You dare use my own spell against me, boy?" I asked, leaning towards him. His shock caused the smirk to creep on to my face. "Yes Potter, I am the Half blood prince." Then I turned and walked away, joining the Deatheaters. I clearly heard him think, 'How could you Snape, he trusted you!' It was like a knife to my heart, or a wand to my chest. Did he not know how much I regretted my action not five seconds after it was cast? 'Of course not,' I reasoned, 'He's naive, just like his Father.' Schooling my features into that well placed mask, I and my comrades made our departure. 'Albus, you better have known what you were doing,' My last thought before we apparated away to safety.


End file.
